


Best Friends

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Past Phichit/Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: Phichit instinctively knows how to draw Yuuri out.  Wait and see.  Don't push.  Be gentle.  Be cheerful.  And Yuuri Katsuki will open up to you like a flower.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> For Doxian who wanted a Friends with Benefits fic where they end it amicably.

Phichit knows Yuuri Katsuki better than anyone. Just ask. Their friendship is the sorts of opposites who fit each other perfectly. Like Ying and Yang. Or Lego blocks. It's the natural fit of the shy, reserved guy and the outgoing open guy. Just ask anyone. 

Phichit instinctively knows how to draw Yuuri out. Wait and see. Don't push. Be gentle. Be cheerful. And Yuuri Katsuki will open up to you like a flower. 

It's the same with sex. No pressure. It's gonna be fun. And if it's not, we don’t have to do it again. But we like it, don't we? Phichit suspects he's one of the few people who know how great and beautiful Yuuri can be at sex. He's beautiful when he's bashful and embarrassed at how much he likes it when you grip his penis just so. His body is hot when he's got his legs wrapped around you and you don't ever want him to let you go. He's a sight to watch when he comes undone, his mouth open wide, looking shocked that sex could feel this good. 

They've had twenty orgasms together but the thing is, they're still just best friends. Best friends don't make it weird when the sex has run its course. Skating consumes them both. Anxiety does awful things to Yuuri's libido. Phichit needs to get laid to work off his worries. 

Victor Nikiforov isn't Yuuri Katsuki's best friend. He's Yuuri's coach, mentor, childhood idol and maybe boyfriend. That's why he's in his lonely corner of the Hot Pot restaurant, over-eating and drinking to mask those painful, pining looks he throws at them when he thinks they're not looking. Victor takes a particularly long drink of his beer when Yuuri tells Victor a story about Phichit's hamsters and his skates. 

What Victor Nikiforov doesn't know is that Yuuri wouldn't let anyone get this close to him if he was in love with them. The intimacy and the sex wouldn't exist between them if Yuuri was really in love with Phichit. Yuuri is just fucked up like that. Poor guy. Phichit almost feels sorry for Victor, if he wasn't Victor Nikiforov, five-time gold medalist. Hot skater with charm, talent, amazing hair and an unfortunate case of blue balls. 

So when the drinking gets too much and Yuuri has to excuse himself from Victor's enthusiastic hands, Phichit finally takes pity on him. Victor looks like a kicked puppy who's done something bad when he watches Yuuri heading for the washroom. 

Gang Huang and Leo went home long ago and Phichit isn't sure how he's going to get his coach back to the hotel with him passed out on the table like that. One thing he can do is throw Victor his shirt and pants. "Dude, put on your clothes."

Victor the bottomless pit of cheer isn't so bottomless after all. He gets his pants and jacket on, but the sweater ends up clenched in Victor's drunken hands. 

"Phichit," he wails, "what did I do wrong?"

"Do you honestly need to ask that?"

Victor puts his head down on the table, his arms cradling his head. "I know. I'm a terrible coach. I don’t know what to do. He's unlike anyone I've ever known. How do you do it? He gives me these looks and does these things but then he doesn’t want to…it's all mixed up. I'm a very bad coach. Yakov won't talk to me."

Phichit pushes the cup of water in front of Victor. "Drink that."

Victor red faced with that same kicked puppy look, does as he is told. 

"He's not mad at you."

Victor stops drinking. "He's not?"

Phichit shakes his head. "He's just overwhelmed. Give him a bit of space."

"Sometimes when I do, he won't talk to me for days."

"Yeah, that's Yuuri for you. The secret is that you've got to show him things will be ok when he comes back from one of his moods. You already know what to do."

"How do you know?"

"I'm his best friend. We facetime a lot on skype. I would know if you were messing things up with Yuuri."

That somehow gets Victor to straighten up. He manages to on put his sweater on and finish another glass of water. By the time Yuuri gets back, Victor does a good impression of being almost sober. 

The thing is, Phichit is Yuuri Katsuki's best friend. That's why he gets to post the embarrassing picture of Victor getting all handsy on Yuuri. Yuuri should really know better than to tell Victor that story about the angry hamster, an open cage and the bad things that happen when you put on your skates without looking.


End file.
